Lovers Magi x Reader Oneshots
by YukiHime-1st
Summary: Oneshots with Magi Characters x Reader, various characters. First time making a fanfiction so don't I know if is good XD Please review
1. Forbidden (Judal)

**My First FanFiction I hope everyone enjoy!**

**Any mistake let me know, I'm bad at English XD**

Fist is **Judal**

Since the time of creation of Sindria that you have been with them, you always worked in the palace helping Ja'far with the paper-work.

Was night and you are resting in your bed thing about the events of that day. Al-Thamen atacked and ocurred a big fight between Sinbad and Judal, in the end everything end with only a few hurts for Sindria, Al-Thamen withdraw after Judal been hurt. After all you are worried with him.

_Why I fell in love with him, of all people why Judal? He is my enemy, he is Sindria enemy, I can't love him, I can't be with him... even if that is all I want... I can't_...

And you fell asleep crying and hugging your pillow with your back turn for the widow.

…

…

After a few hours you wake up with a sound, you sit in your bed and you see someone that make you thing that maybe you still are sleeping and that this is only a dream.

'Judal...' you say slowly 'Why are you here? How are you here?'

'What you thing [Name]? I'm here to tell you for not worry about me, as you can see I'm perfectly ok' He say while he walk to your beg and sit by your side.

Suddenly he kiss you, at first you shocked but soon you start to kiss him back. After some time the two separate.

'Why?'

'Because I wanted, you have some problem with that? I want you to come with me [Name]!'

'I can't I hate Al-Thamen'

'Then you hate me too?'

'No! You're different, I want to be with you too. I love you, Judal! Why you don't separate from Al-Thamen and stay here? I'm sure that if we talk to Sinbad he will accept'

'I can't, you know that I already "fallen into depravity", and that stupid king never will let me stay here!' in the end laugh while he stand up and go to the window, 'Well is time for me to go, if I stay more time someone will give for my presence.'

'Wait Judal, when can I see you again?'

'It's not easy get in Sindria when the barrier is complete, but I will try visit very soon, so wait for me, my precious [Name]' after say that he disappear from the window.

'You can have sure that I will wait, my beloved Judal' you say with a low voice while you get in the bed again with a smile in you face.


	2. In the Moonlight (Spartos)

**Here come a new chapter, this time is for one of the Eight Generals!**

**Here is Spartos, the General that is weakness is women. **

**Enjoy and a****ny mistake let me know XD**** (I'm sorry if he is a little OOC, I tried my best but I'm not sure^^'' )**

You're one of the Sindria soldiers, normally you're and the squad are trained by Sharrkan, you are in the squad of the best swordsmen/swordswomen, but when you become one of the Sindria soldiers you wanted to be train for another General, Spartos... but the two main problem are, one you are awful with spears, and two, for some reason he don't train women.

One random day, late at night, when you are leaving from the train.

_Why is so difficult to __approach him? Wait, first I need to be concerned why I'm so fixed in him? I can't understand why I can't stop think about him, even when I'm training! This let me so __upset!_

You are so lost in thoughts that suddenly you go against someone when you turn the corner, even if that wasn't with strength you fall backward. You stood up quickly and apologize before see who is.

'I'm so sorry' You say with your eyes closed and you're head down.

'It was my fault too, I'm the one that should apologize' When you hear that voice you open your eyes and raise you head and didn't know how react, you just stay looking to that General that you're so obsessed, Spartos.

_What I do, here is only me and him,why I needed to bump in Spartos in a desert place? But if we could stay like this for more time __would be nice..._

You think while you stare at him, after some seconds you find words to respond to him.

'I never saw a General in the training area so late, anything happen' You tried to make a normal conversation.

'No I just stay to train more than usual since I had free time. But and you? Normally the soldiers leave after the train, it's rare any of them stay longer, principally until so late.'

'I always train the more I can, I don't want to be underestimated only because I'm a woman, so I always use the train area until this hour since is always empty.' When you finish speak you already have regretted, thinking that already said too much, you started to fell fear for be scold.

'I didn't know that we have a soldier so determinate!' For the first time you see Spartos smile, the fear that you felt before disappear in that instant and you instinctively start smile too. 'I have a idea, since tomorrow I have free time after the work, what you think of we train together?'

'It will a honor have a personal train with General! But I never trained with someone with a different weapon, it is alright?'

'Of course, something like this will give you more experience!'

After that you combine a hour to meet with him in the train area.

*Next Day*

After the train, you're waiting in the train area but there is still some time before the combined hour. You ear a voice behind you and turn.

'You're already here! That's good why we don't start early?' Spartos arrive before the time too, you just smile and say yes.

After many hours of train, already at night, you two are tired but satisfy, the train was intense and you learned lots of new thing.

'Thank you so much for this opportunity, I'm really happy after today's train!' You say smiling, even if you're sit on the floor with pain in every part of your body. He is looking to the clean sky, tonight was full moon.

'Normally I can't train with woman, I'm weak when I'm with woman, sometimes when I see a couple, I have nauseas, I don't know why, I was always like this. But with you is different!' He say and in the end he turn to you. 'If possible I want to keep train with you like today and know more about you, you're different, interesting. It's ok for you?' He ask extend a hand to help you to get up.

'Yes, I will be very happy, I want train more with you and know more about you too!' You respond while blushing and acept his hand.


End file.
